


Friendship stronger than love

by Yu_ff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I want to make them happy but it would be boring, M/M, Multi, MysMe spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Undefinied feelings, V is not completely blind, there is no MC in this story, where is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_ff/pseuds/Yu_ff
Summary: Seven is making his jokes about Jumin's orientation again. It is too much for him and decides to end that things.But he didn't think that it might go into that way...Later, being confused what did just happen, Jumin calls his friend inviting him to his place. V is trying to help Jumin with figuring out his fears."Yes, I felt fascinated. But... It was odd. I didn't see Luciel inside. I.. I am not sure, V. I was admiring the shadows, how his pupils were widening in fear when he was there, locked. I couldn't take my eyes from him when his body was crouching down in a tight space, staring at me with an unsure sight. I... I wanted just to sit and observe, to make him stay there."





	1. Don't joke about me (prologue part 1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to the full VERY LONG story focused on the relationship between Jumin and V and all events having a place around them.  
> Because of the final length it came, I decided to split it into two parts @_@

Sunday. The very rare day when Jumin has more free time than usual. Unfortunately for him, this time the weather was rainy for all day. Even his dear Elizabeth the 3rd seemed not to be interested in playing with another new cat toy that he bought her just two days ago. And, to top it all off, his foreign business partners were still in the middle of night, sleeping. He had to admit, he was completely bored, what was a very rare feeling in the young CEO's life.

A sigh came out as he saw his pet still ignoring the toy and just is laying lazily on the carpet stretching with a long yawn. Seeing that she is not willing to give him her company Jumin picked the phone from his pocket. What could he do? Oh, let’s check the messenger. Maybe the new girl, who joined them a few months ago will be logged in? Surprisingly, she understood him, often laughing at his jokes. And was a great companion to a small talk during a break between next meetings.

When the loading icon changed into a full control panel, Jumin pressed the 'login' button. “Good afternoon.” – Sending his greeting he thought that no one is online, as the chatroom was deadly silent. Unfortunately, he got a response back, but not from whom he wished to meet here.

“Gooooood day Mr. Director. How is Elly?”

Seven... Why does he always have to be so annoying? With his intelligence, it was such a waste of his potential…

“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Stiff. You are so stiff, Han.

“Ah yes yes yes, you know how I am missing Elly. You are so cruel not letting me see her >o<”

“As long as you don’t know how to behave.”

“You know I love her. Oh, I have something for you. Wait a moment!”

Jumin felt concerned. Luciel, or better – Saeyoung, as his exact name came out after happenings, could be an innocuous prankster, but every time he was enthusiastic to any his own ideas it brings awkward moments.

“When I was thinking at night about Elly…” _Christ, Seven, don’t even try!_ “I made a research aaaaand look! God Seven Zero Seven used his magical spells to made Jumin Han’ dreams come true and made his beloved princess to become a real Cinderella!”

A photo of a young woman appeared on his screen. She was wearing the new trendy in internet backless sweater and cat’s attributes set. Everything in white, even the long hair. With that image in front of his eyes, Jumin gulped swallowing loudly. As soon as he realized his reaction, he closed the picture, but still, it was a bit too slow in his opinion.

“I’m not interested in that kind of jokes.”

Trying to make a good face into that trap Jumin wrote a small lie. At least he truly was not interested. But as he got it already… gosh, why was it pressing the right buttons? The view made him curious for more; he couldn’t deny it that easily, no matter how hard he was trying to get rid of his head that image.

“No way, my… uhmmmm that cute girl’s charm didn’t heat the cold heart of Mr. Stiff? I can’t believe it. GAAAAAAAH!!! Don’t tell me the rumors are true… are you a GAY?”

Jumin clenched his teeth feeling like blood is running from his face. Seven, that guy… Of course, it was a photo of him, who else. How could he not notice that? And what was the worst, he even blushed looking at the shapes of her… his back. Damn, fooled twice.

“No, I’m not. And please stop that jokes.”

He knew he wouldn't, not that easily. And he was right.

“Hmmmm”

“I don’t like that Hmmm.”

“Hmmmmmmmm”

“I’m going.”

“N-no, wait, wait!”

Was it a good idea to stay? His curiosity won, just for a while.

“I don’t see this conversation to be productive. Give me a single reason to stay.”

“I WILL STOP IF YOU LET ME SEE ELLY! ONCE!”

Jumin was about to press [logout] button when revenge thought materialized inside his head. Instantly took a phone and typed an answer. Great.

“Deal. I’m waiting in my apartment. You know the address. I’m going to tell my security to let you pass. See you later.”

[Jumin Han left the chatroom]

Hiding his phone into the pocket, he leaned deeper into the couch. Elizabeth jumped on his lap purring deeply, asking for the attention from her owner. Jumin smiled to her, gently stroking her back, building in his head a plan of how to once for all end the redhead boy’s jokes about his orientation. There was no chance he won’t come. It may be not that boring afternoon as he thought.

 

________________________________________

 

Saeran was sitting alone in the now empty living room in his brother’s house. Once again defeating the enemy team in one FPS game. It was rare when he had a chance to have some time for himself, especially having fun with killing other players in a bloody tournament. Well, honestly, every game in which his character just could see the gun even on a poster. Tsk. Stupid Saeyoung was overprotective, making the younger twin feeling annoyed.

“Bang, bang! Too easy…”

Boring, he thought turning off the PC and cleaning every evidence of him playing that kind of game. Why has he had to hide from his brother like a frightened rat? Ah, well, to avoid another “Saeran, it is for your sake” shit. How frustrating.

After finishing the boy plopped on the couch to play with his phone. Sucking a lollipop, he immediately began tracking his brother. When was leaving he said something about… a mission? Rescuing the princess? If it was a kind of code then the stupidest he ever heard. He picked the app he made for tracking, and a red dot blinked on the screen. Zoom in, more, more, oh here. The center of the city? No, there for sure wasn’t a princess' castle. Saeran snorted.

"Do you have fun without me? Pfttt. Silly."

He jumped up from the couch. Keys. Where his brother was keeping the keys to his cars? Ah, there they are. He picked randomly one set of them, not thinking too much about the choice. The car was a car. Needed to move from a point A to point B. Now he needs to go to the point 'S' blinking on his phone screen. Grabbing a leather coat, the boy quickly walked to the garage. Pressing the pilot, he checked which car will react. The leopard pattern one… He couldn’t pick worse, doesn’t he? Anyway, he quickly jumped inside and turned on the engine.

“Good afternoon, God Seven Zero Seven. Set the destination?”

He heard the female computer voice of the central panel.

"Oh, shut up!"

Rolling his eyes, Saeran barked being annoyed of another stupid idea of his sibling. His destination was already on his phone screen. The fancy tall building in the center of the city.

 

________________________________________

 

"Sir, Mr. Choi arrived and is waiting in the hall."

A security guard called his boss to inform him about the guest waiting in front of his door. It looks like the redhead decided to come. Thinking that this little game is going to happen Jumin smiled to himself, hoping that everything will go as he planned. But there still left one more thing before he will give a response to his guard. Jumin went firstly to one of the spare bedrooms to check if everything is settled well. Yes, everything was perfect.

"Let him in."

Ending the call, he was already going to the entrance area to greet his guest. In an average day, he would think he lost his mind inviting the redhead boy to his apartment. The last time when the hacker was here, he saw him abusing his dear Elizabeth. And it was the day when Jumin decided not to let this boy come in here, never again. He even didn’t want to listen to it. And now? He invited him. And for what? To, oh Gods, let him see his princess. At least that was what he said to him.

A quiet beep signalizing turning off the alarm and the door opened. The hacker boy jumped inside, opening his arms widely.

"Juuuuuumiiiiiiin I’m home!"

Seven ran to hug him in a friendly greeting, but the young director moved back defensively. He didn't like when anyone was crossing the intimacy line and were trying to touch him. Redhead puffed in a theatrical rancor but quickly straightened himself turning around, looking excited over the hall.

"Ah, whatever. Elly, where is my precious Elly?"

Seeing how lifeless the house was and the most important inmate was nowhere around the younger was about to run over the house. But Jumin was faster grabbing his hood and pulling the boy back.

"Luciel, for real, calm down, you are not in your own place, that’s first. Besides, she is a lady, if you ever want to see her, you need to behave. And her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. If you would be that nice and memorize it, I would be grateful."

He really wasn’t used to his ‘true’ name, still using the one everyone were knowing him for years. Bringing back memories, Seven never told anyone his birth given name, always using the baptismal one. Luckily, he wasn’t opposite to being called with both, what makes things easier for him.

Thinking now, everything changed when his twin brother came back from a long separation. Telling 'came back' is a bit too much, it looked more like was ‘brought back', together with some mental health problems. Being groomed to respect the other's privacy Jumin has never been asking for details, it was not his business, but seeing Luciel becoming depressive was telling him enough that not everything between them was going well. What he knows about that boy was that he is his twin, his name is Saeran and that he has a trauma caused by nasty events. Feeling responsible for every member from RFA Jumin even offered his help with finding a specialist, but Luciel was always refusing for that, saying that “he will take care of him”. If that was his wish, he wasn’t the person to persuade him to do anything beyond his own decision.

Now, seeing him in such a good mood was a good sign. Jumin almost felt guilty for his plans. Almost. Implementing his plan was too tempting to resign now.

The taller man lets go of hacker's hoodie offering him a sit in the living room.

"My princess is sleeping already, would you want to drink something first? Interrupting her rest would be rude. It took you more time to arrive here than I supposed."

Feeling disappointed Seven clenched his fists and shook his head energetically in negation. Ugh, why the older man had to be so strict about his pet?

"Nooo, Jumin, I have to go back soon to Saeran. I will be gentle; she will love me petting her!"

He was really desperate, Jumin was feeling amused by this situation.

"Well then, but you have to listen to my every word, if you won't I will call my security to get you out. I hope you understood me.”

The hacker nodded with enormous enthusiasm, even bigger than he would expect after the spoken words. It seemed like the game has been going to begin.

As he agreed, Jumin led his guest to the special room. Not everyone could let themselves to allocate one whole room for their… cat. A huge cat tree in the corner was filling a quarter of the space, a lot of carpets on the floor, mostly covered with cat hair. Zen would feel 'happy' seeing that. Another eye-catching element was a big cabinet fully made of glass, shelves covered with pillows making a place to expose Elizabeth's luxury collection of collars. Someone unaware would think that they were an expensive jewelry. Honestly, it is, just not in a human size. There was a dark red chaise longue, covered with a plenty of comfortable pillows, to use by the owner for some relaxing time. And something that would make the body shiver to everyone who doesn’t know that it is for an animal use only.

A big one, able to fit an adult human inside, solid cage. Thick metal bars with a floor padded with velvet cushions. Not the one available in regular pet shops, but a little piece of art. There were no doubts that it was made for Jumin's individual order.

Seven looked speechless when he came inside the room. It was evident that his eyes focused on the most unexpected object in there. As longer he was staring at the cage, that he finally noticed the small white ball of fur at the end of it.

"Ju-Jumin! Why is she in the cage?"

Pushed by his instincts the hacker jumped from the spot he was standing, quickly reaching to the bars gripping them tightly. Jumin had a difficult time not to start to laugh seeing how the boy was taken over the cat's fate. Looks like he didn't notice Jumin's trick yet.

"Elly, my poor innocent Elly, the dragon locked you in the castle. I, Defender of the Justice will rescue you!"

Seven was indeed heat headed. Leaning on the door frame, Jumin was observing him with a fascination how, without hesitation, Luciel run to open the cage and hurriedly went in to grab the imprisoned cat and save her. Seeing the sudden change in hacker's expression, he gave a little chuckle. Before the boy could react and move back, the taller man quickly walked to the cage closing the gate with a soft clink of the iron struck. Excellent, it was what he exactly expected from him and made the planned things easier. Being honest, the most difficult part of his idea was not thoroughly considered how to implement it, but the hacker gave him the best gift he would ask the fortune.

"Wha---?"

Seven turned around catching the bars trying to get out, but the iron door didn't move even for an inch. Jumin shook the keychain in front of his face giving him a mischievous smile.

"The wild animal stepped into a trap. I can't believe you would make it that easy."

Jumin smirked kneeling on one knee opposite to the redhead. Couldn't believe what is happening Seven picked up the white fur and waving in the air showed his frustration.

"Jumin, for all Gods, you tricked me! This is just a toy! Why did you lie to me and... and... why did you lock me in here?!"

The elder men moved a finger along one bar, watching the man stuck inside. Making that idea the primary goal was just to scare that annoying boy, but surprisingly his expectations were nothing comparing to the effect. His gray eyes seemed shining when he was moving his gaze over his prisoner. What was that feeling?

"I didn't say that Elizabeth is waiting for you there. You really should wait for my answer instead of run there in a rush." A slight laugh left his throat when he saw how Seven realizes his mistake. "But I have to thank you; you did what I exactly wanted."

"Did you plan this?" The golden eyes widened in disbelief when the words clicked in his head. "The hell, Jumin Han, let me out!"

The redhead was desperately pulling the bars giving to the older man an additional portion of enjoyment. That's true; he was just having fun watching the boy flustered by the situation he jumped in.

"Do you want to get out that desperately? What is the reason? Do you feel fear?" Jumin moved a bit closer holding one bar. Seven almost could feel his breath through the bars. He had a terrible feeling... "Or maybe is it because…” Jumin made a pause for a better dramaturgy. “…am I gay?"

The look that Jumin made speaking these words made the hacker feel concerned and crawl back deeper in the cage. Feeling the cold bars blocking his way Seven screamed inside.

"I, well... I meant... no, Jumin, you are not really?"

His voice sounded trembling as he was shocked by the unexpected question.

"Hmm, I thought you already know it? You were repeating it so often then I was sure you discovered that fact. "

Jumin moved his fingers along the bar like he was petting it with admiration, not taking his gaze from the hacker. He was sinking deeper into that play the further it was going. Seeing the redhead boy inside that cage was an exciting experience for him. He had to admit it. His gold eyes were becoming darker in the shadow of the cage, the pupils widening in fear, his body forced to be bent in the small space. The cage was suitable enough for a cat, but reaching only to the hip line, for individual sitting in it could be a bit too short. And Seven, even if wasn’t the tallest one, had to lean back not to hit the top of his jail.

"I-I-I, those were just jokes, Jumin. JOKES!" Seven was trying to avert that misunderstanding. His cheeks were burning red feeling embarrassed by this situation. Jumin locked him in the cage and is staring at him with that hungry sight... No, it was just his imagination! He couldn't! "I understand it! I understand it now! I won't joke like that NEVER AGAIN! You caught me! Ha... haha. See? Your prank is really funny! Heheheh..."

And here we are. The primary goal Jumin wanted to reach was already a success. He even didn't need to involve his beloved cat into it as the deal was agreed before. Again Jumin was the winner. But for some undefined reasons, he didn't want to let him out yet. He wanted to see more boy's reactions. To hear more his trembling voice, that different to his usual one. Or maybe it was just a hallucination? But he had a feeling that Seven fits so well inside. Like a scared animal, relying on his mercy. Under his control.

"Seven, I..."

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the situation has been turned into a direction he would never suspect.


	2. It is not on what it looks like! (prologue part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saeran, stop!"  
> "This is disgusting! I want to leave!"

Saeran just arrived beneath the building which the GPS was showing him. Seeing how fancy it is, with bodyguards and concierges around, Saeran has a feeling that he knows who his brother is visiting now. That rich man he saw once, there couldn't be anyone else. It was making things worse; the security system had to be advanced. As he heard that man named Jumin Han was obsessed about his safety. Him and his cat. For real, a cat? It sounded ridiculous. To spend a fortune on providing the wealthy life for an animal... Tsk. Even his brother was trying his skills, of course only for fun, to hack into the system, just to prove Jumin that he could do it better. But Saeran could do that as well. Quicker and easier than his sibling could ever do. And he wanted to prove that, using that perfect situation. After a quick decision, he reached into the glove compartment. Bingo! Saeyoung, as he thought, always has a laptop with himself. A spare one was hidden in this car too. Excellent. The rest should be easy from now.

 

Gates, checked.  Elevators, even there were cameras. Looping the record was easy. Where was that man apartment... the list of owners, how weakly secured. Here you are, rich man. Now he has to check the CCTV from the entrance. When could be the time that his brother came here...

"Ah, he for real came here, I was right!" The younger Choi brother hissed amused seeing the record of the redhead arriving. Such a childish greeting, really... Alright, what was later? They went to another room. He has a camera even there, let's see. What's wrong with that dude... Wait, what the...

Saeran jerked in his seat seeing the image on his screen. What was he doing with his brother? What kind of play is it? Saeran was in a trap. As much he was feeling annoyed by that idiot, seeing him in troubles woke up the need to rescue him, now! Just a few more steps, a distraction for the guards, a minor alarm on the other side of the building. Great, now he has a short time to use the chaos. Jumping out from the car the punk boy run to the building. Everything was working as he planned. In no time he was in front of the entrance to the rich guy's penthouse. The last thing, opening the door. Saeran smirked seeing that the final wall to break was just a simple lock.

"Are you kidding me?"

Using some learned in years tricks the younger easily broke the last barrier and went inside /the best-secured place/. Without any hesitation run to the room which the boy saw in the CCTV. The situation he met was like terrifying. Seeing it live was a way more shocking than on the screen of the laptop. A tall black haired man in a formal suit was kneeling in front of his locked in the solid cage brother. The way he was staring at him, and how scared Saeyoung looked... He had no time for asking for details, no need to do that. He saw it clearly enough. Without hesitating, the young boy jumped to the older man. One hit, just one hit.

Not knowing when his fist met with the shocked face of the elder, making the man fall on the floor.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Panting heavily, Saeran was switching his gaze between two men.

"Saeran, please, don't..."

Seven was not less startled than Jumin. But it wasn't him who got punched.

Jumin, after the first shock, wiped his face. Blood? No, luckily it wasn't, it might be just rain from the boy's sleeve. Saeran, Seven's twin brother. He was still looking like at his arriving. White hair with pink ends, some red roots in the top of his head, a punk set of clothes. And he just punched him. That boy just broke to his house and used violence on him.

"Seven, did you bring him here?"

"No... no, of course not! Saeran, how did you get here?"

Shut up! Saeran was screaming mentally on his brother. Why was he advocating that man? He just locked him into the fucking cage, didn't he? The boy made a step into Jumin's direction catching his collar and shaking his upper body.

"You damn pervert, let him go, or I will punch something else than your pretty face!"

Jumin was trying to push back the intruder, but he was pressing on him with his weight. How could that slender boy have so much strength?

In the whole fuss, Seven noticed the keys laying on the floor. Jumin had to drop them down when Saeran hit him. Not that far, he thought, trying to reach for them. With shaking hands, the redhead opened the gate crawling out.

"Saeran, stop, now!"

Jumping out, he caught his brother under his arms to pull him away from the man beneath him. Damn, how could it happen? He just had to stay at home, to wait for him. But now his younger brother was jerking in his wrap looking like he wants to kill Jumin.

"Calm down, Saeran, please!" He yelled again when finally he took his brother away. Both were panting heavily from that short fight.

Jumin didn't know what to say. His house, the safest place in this city was hacked by a kid. An ordinary kid that Seven's brother was. He broke the system that a bunch of specialists was working on for months. His previous excitement about the new experience disappeared immediately making space for pain in his jaw. It wasn't a strong punch, mostly hit his ego.

Saeran was still trying to pull out of his brother’s wrap. His madness took control over him; it seemed that he was no more able to think properly, blinded by the need of hitting that man who raised a hand on his brother. Seven has no choice. With a heavy heart the redhead, using all his strength, pulled his twin throwing him on the ground facing the floor. To make sure he won't escape he sat on his back twisting one hand in a painful way.

"Saeran! Calm down, for God's sake!"

What has he done... Seven couldn't believe, he thought his brother's attack of aggression were the past now. He didn't know how wrong he was. Clenching teeth feeling the pain filling is chest seeing his brother in that condition Seven was repeating Saeran's name. Slowly, the boy in the bottom has been becoming weaker, and his moves calmed. Still breathing heavily, the younger hide his face in a free arm, feeling like his face is all red from the furious he felt. That man, that old pervert, what did he think? To lock Saeyoung in the cage? Was it a sexual game? He heard about the dudes having an erection just imagining someone imprisoned. Was his brother enjoying it? Was he as much pervert as that elder? Why is he not mad at this man? He saw him with fear in his eyes, was it a part of their game? Did he just jump into the situation before his brother was fucked? Was his brother attracted by the rich businessmen in an expensive suit, living in a luxury place? Did he pay him? Disgusting... It all was disgusting!

"Saeyoung, let me go, I want to leave this place! This is sick!"

Saeran sobbed feeling overwhelmed by the situation. Just to go out, go far away from this. From that man. He was feeling more humiliated than the one being in the cage.

Seven was looking at his brother, unsure if he should let go of his hand. At least he decided to lose the grip but still sit on him, just in case if he would try to attack Jumin again.

"Saeran..."

The only word he was able to speak now left his mouth, trembling of the adrenaline. It shouldn't happen. The golden eyes moved on Jumin to see if he is alright. He wasn't, or more, his mood was far from being well.

"Get out..."

The heir muttered, barely audible. But it didn't need to see how irritated he is, using the last of his patience to don't explode now. His skill of blocking emotions was now a gift. Who knows how it would end if it weren't him. But, for example, impulsive Zen.

"Jumin, I am really sorr-"

"I said, get out. Before I will call the police."

Seven sighed feeling guilty of this situation. He trusted in his brother's condition too easily. It was still too early to leave him alone. Especially that it wasn't a necessary job to do, but a stupid fun he wanted to have. After a long time of suffering, he wanted just to be like an average young man and have a good time...

"Jumin..."

The redhead sighed getting up from his brother's back and helping him to lift up. Saeran flicked his jeans from the nonexisting dust. The true thing he wanted get rid of himself was the memory of the encountered situation. He gave the last, blushed glance to the older man before turned back to him, not wanting to see that face. Never again.

"Jumin... I will call you later."

 _No, don't._ The black haired man thought still sitting on the floor. He didn't say a word watching how two brothers are leaving his house. How it was possible that the younger came in? And what the reason for his attack was? The cage? It was just a prank! It was just a lesson for Luciel to not evermore joke about him, it was...

 

It was exciting…

"I need to call V."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! This chapter was shorter, but we reached the end of the prologue of the main plot.  
> I feel pity for all three of them. Saeyoung feeling guilty as always, Saeran confused by the view he met, and Jumin... this situation will bring more problems than it looks like. Who if not his friend could help him with his complicated thought?
> 
> The next chapter will be full of Jumin and V!


	3. It was a while, my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the only one who can listen to me, not judge...
> 
> "Yes, I felt fascinated. But... It was odd. I didn't see Luciel inside. I.. I am not sure, V. I was admiring the shadows, how his pupils were widening in fear when he was there, locked. I couldn't take my eyes from him when his body was crouching down in a tight space, staring at me with an unsure sight. I... I wanted just to sit and observe, to make him stay there."

Jumin was walking throughout his living room with a phone in his hand. A finger hovers over the call button with V's profile open. He needed someone to talk now. And the only person he would feel comfortable with was his friend. But, could he be sure that the subject he needed to speak out should be talked to anyone?

His thoughts were a mess now. He just wanted to do retaliation on the one who was pranking him all the time, right? He wanted only to make fun of him, as he was joking around all the time. It wasn't anything wrong. He put him into the cage not to let him escape, and maybe to fear him a bit. Things like that happen sometimes. It was just an animal shelter bought for the safety of his beloved when he couldn't keep an eye on her. A lot of owners have stuff like that in their house, don't they?

Christ, but no one is becoming excited looking at another person locked inside, looking on such beautiful gaze of their prisoner, exalting how the shadows of the bars are falling on the body of someone they knew for years...

No, no, Jumin Han, don't bring those thoughts again!

His finger, finally, at least with an involuntary jerk of his arm, pressed the call button. Hearing the first waiting signal, he raised the phone to his ear. Well, he was feeling embarrassed but was more than sure that he needed to talk with someone.

"Hello, Jumin?"

The familiar voice asked from the other side of the call. Jumin sighed, a bit of relief; it was a while since they could talk.

"It is me. V, do you have a time?" Walking in circles should look stupid. Sitting down on the couch, he stroked his hair trying to relax. "I thought if we could meet at my place. Is there a chance that you could come here soon?

It didn’t have to sound that dramatic...

"Is everything alright?" A pause of not getting a response showed to the other man that it is not, actually. "Of course, I will be there soon."

Jumin ended a call; there was nothing more needed to say. They will have more time when his friend arrives. It definitely wasn't a subject for the phone. Christ, if he could choose, it would be the best just to ignore it and forget. But the pain in his body after the younger Choi brother's attack was reminding him precisely what happened and how too far his prank gone. No, he needed that talk. V was always the one who understands him and never judged. No matter the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

The time of waiting for V was dragging for too long. As Jumin remembered, his friend came back to live in his family house. After his parents leaving the country, it was staying empty. And for some reasons, after Rika's funeral, he didn't want to stay at the place where they were spending the time together. Jumin never asked for details as his friend didn't look like he would want to talk about it.

The district of their childhood ages was far from the center where Jumin was living now. And watching at the time, it has to be a traffic hour. He was considering himself as a patient person, but today he couldn't calm his emotions like he was used to doing.

If the floor weren't made off well quality materials, he for sure would drill a trench in it, walking nervously in circles. Elizabeth the 3rd was staring at her owner with an unsure look. A sad meow left from her when he again crossed a spot near her but not giving to his pet any attention. Another meow was needed to bring him back to reality.

"Ah, my princess. I am sorry, I didn’t notice you. How did you leave the room?"

He looked to the direction where he left her; the door was open. Did he by any chance not close them? Good that she didn't get out when all situation had happened. When he was lifting her up, she made another, more pleasant sound, purring satisfied of the hold she liked, nuzzling her head toward her owner's chin. It made him calmer; his dear Elizabeth seemed not seeing a bad person in him. She always understood him. Honestly, he could say her more than anyone else, even V.

Speak of the devil; the doorbell rang, and the security guard gave him a signal that his friend arrived. Finally. He gave them an answer to let him in, while he was gently placing his pet on the ground. The blue hair greeted him when the guest crossed the entrance and closed the door behind him.

"Jumin, it was a while."

The guest smiled to him when walked further to the apartment. His turquoise eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses; he was holding a white cane. Didn't he...

"V, did your eyes go worse?"

The shorter man chuckled, kneeling to greet the cat who came to him to say hello. She loved him as much as her owner. He gladly rubbed her back making her purr satisfied.

"What kind of greeting it is? Even Elizabeth knows better how to be a well-mannered lady."

Hearing the chuckle of his friend Jumin tried to relax while approaching him, but seeing that cane he couldn't hide his bad feeling. His friend still was avoiding his suggestion of helping him with his eyes. V never told him about the reason of his injury, and never wanted to heal it. It was unreliable.

"You are right; it is good to see you here, V. That cane?"

V couldn't help but sighed seeing that his friend will not give up on that subject. Getting up he walked to him giving him a comforting smile.

"It is nothing. I am using it only in the case; I can still see with my left eye." An arm wrapped around his friend's shoulders in a tight embrace. "It is nice to see you too."

Jumin sighed but gave a hug back leaving the subject for later. It truly was a while since they saw each other. For the last two years since Rika was gone, his friend pretty changed. Disappearing for long trips, sinking into his work as a photographer. Jumin knew him too well that he was sure it was his way to handle his mourning. And he never interrupted into his decisions, trusting him completely. It was hard not to be able to see him, sometimes even for months with a weak contact, mostly by phone and only for short calls. Both were now adults with their duties, especially Jumin. They couldn't spend time together like they were doing as teenagers. It was a sad side of the reality of adult life, but both were aware of it.

V moved back first breaking their connection; patting his friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Ah, I hope you didn’t bring me here to talk about my eyes. Your call worried me, what happened?

He gave a wry smile, but his eyes, now on the view as he took off his glasses and placed in the commode next to the entrance together with the cane, were showing plainly how concerned he was.

"It was so sudden, even for you."

Jumin began to pull his cuffs of the shirt, as always when he was nervous. His confidence drastically decreased as he thought once again about the latest accident. His cat gave him a little distraction of the issue, almost making him forget about it, but as his friend arrived, it had to be spoken loudly and brought back the fear of being judged.

"First, may I offer you a glass of wine? Talking in the entrance doesn't sound comfortable."

Turquoise eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Of course, your collection always has a tasty one. I'm counting on you with the choice. Lead the way."

Both men walked to the kitchen, as they were used to do every time they were meeting here. V led on the counter observing his friend in picking the perfect bottle. Of course, he wouldn't propose to him anything that would be less than 'good', never even getting something 'average'. It was a part of Jumin that was never changing, from the day they met till now. And probably will never do.

"I like the way you are focused on that, Jumin Han."

The black haired man couldn't ignore that words and slightly smiled. It definitely was good to have his friend here now.

"I will never understand what interesting is in it. You have an odd taste."

"But you have an exquisite one." A chuckle left from the other's throat. "Then, what did you pick for today?"

It was still an early hour then the heavy red wine wouldn't be a good choice. He was methodically studying bottles he has in his collection, in the end taking a semi-sweet light red one from an own winery. A delicate bouquet, with a subtle aroma of flowers from Florence. Perfect for today.

"I think this one will fit."

Lifting a bottle to let him see it from a closer distance, Jumin showed his choice, on which V nodded willingly.

"I trust it will. You never let me down if it was about wine or meal."

Smiling from the compliment, Jumin reached to a cabinet to take two glasses. Their meeting started in a comfortable casual way what calmed him a bit. Who if not his friend could make him feel better by just his presence. He hopes that it will not change anything when the reason for his invitation comes out.

"Tell me, Jumin." A gentle, calm voice of the blue haired man sounded in a question. "It seldom happens that you invite me so suddenly. Don't let me wait that long. Did something bad happen? You are not sick, don't you? Or is it about RFA? I doubt in the last as Luciel would immediately call-"

"It is about him. Him and his brother and... V... Can we sit?"

The worry painted on Jumin's face couldn't miss his friend's attention. As a sign of his support, the blue haired man patted the other's shoulder. He was for him as Jumin would always be that same in return. What would happen with those two that his friend now needed a serious talk? Hopefully, nothing bad that wouldn't be fixed.

He gave him a nod in consent, as both sat down at the bar table.

"Oh? Well then, I am here to listen. Does it have something to do with the last conversation on the messenger? I was surprised seeing Luciel being invited by you. What was the idea?"

A cockroach was slowly drilling into the bottle, followed by the gray eyes focused on the action. What should he say to V exactly? Calling him to come here was mostly an impulse of the need to have someone who would understand him and help with explaining his emotions which he has never felt before. The ones he was scared of for years, strictly hidden deeply in his head. He knew what made it, but... he wasn't sure if he should let these feeling go out. Why did they come that suddenly? And why with Luciel? The last person he should feel in that way. Gods, his mind couldn't define if it was the situation or... No. It undoubtedly was the situation only.

The bottle made a quiet pop sound when Jumin finally opened it. A soft wine aroma filled the room with the first glass being poured.

"Well, I was tired of Luciel's jokes. I wanted to end it using the same weapon toward him as he was usually using, but..."

"But...?"

The blue eyes patiently were observing how more flustered his friend becomes.

"The things have gone out of my control."

Handing a glass to his friend Jumin blushed, immediately turning his face to the side. It was more embarrassing than he thought, and the lack of words he was using probably wasn't helping with describing the problem correctly. 

"Jumin, I can't understand you when you are that secretive."

A hand laid on the black haired man's shoulder as his friend moved closer to him. A gentle massage had to comfort him and help with open completely. V knew that it was difficult for him to express his emotions, but still, he hopes that he will be able to say what is bothering him.

A sigh left the taller man's mouth as he felt the closeness of his friend. It was heartening. He knew he could trust him no matter what. It was just embarrassing.

"After some issues, I bought for Elizabeth the 3rd something to provide her safety. There were persons who I was afraid of, and I had to make sure no one will steal her when I'm not here. Then I brought a cage, big enough that she could feel comfortable in for hours."

"A cage? Jumin, what reason pushed you to lock your cat in a cage? Doesn't is your security enough?"

A few loose strands of black hair fell on the heir's face when he shook his head. Of course not; if it was about someone that important to him, he had to be 100% sure that he did everything for the safety. Not 'almost' nor 'I think so'. But completely. Maybe he was a bit too obsessed with it, but he rather preferred to be called crazy that regret that he didn't do something just because the others could judge him for that.

"I will explain you later it, V. For now what more bother me is the fact, that I used it toward someone else."

"Luciel?"

Jumin nodded, not surprised that his friend matched the facts that quickly.

"Yes, I used a trick on him, I even didn't need to do anything to make him go in. But when he was inside..."

"You liked the view."

It was more an ascertainment than a question. The gray eyes widened when he heard the unexpected words, but couldn't deny it now.

"Yes, I felt fascinated. But... It was odd. I didn't see Luciel inside. I.. I am not sure, V. I was admiring the shadows, how his pupils were widening in fear when he was there, locked. I couldn't take my eyes from him when his body was crouching down in a tight space, staring at me with an unsure sight. I... I wanted just to sit and observe, to make him stay there."

His hand left the bottle he was holding still after pouring wine for them, to lean on his forehead, messing black fringe in a desperate gesture. As longer he was thinking about it, it was frightening him more.

"I figured that he is beautiful. Christ, it was Luciel, how could I ever think in that way about him? Do you hear what am I saying? I don't feel like myself. I feel like someone else was controlling me."

His body bent over the counter supporting himself with both elbows rested in front of his seat. He really wasn't himself now. Where disappeared the serious businessman, who was ignoring all emotions, locking them deeply inside, never letting them take control over him and interrupt in his life?

V was listening to him all the time in a complete silence, wanting to give his friend a chance to say everything that is bothering him. That might sound strange, but he felt relief when Jumin finally opened himself. Well, the situation wasn't the best what would happen, and his confession about the sensations of locked hacker he was feeling made an ache in his chest, but at least it was just an accident that shouldn't have any effect on the group. The heir didn't say it, but he was sure that it was a part of his worries as well, just hidden behind the problem troubling him the most.

"Jumin..." He started, still having a hand on his friend's shoulder, now rubbing it in a comforting gesture. He needed to calm him and show that he didn't do anything wrong.

"I can't be sure with it, but I assure it was just the new situation that affected you."

V wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He never heard from his friend that he could feel something to Luciel; even if he mastered hiding his emotions, he should tell him about that kind of things. Then maybe it truly was just an effect of the view in front of him. V never said it loudly, but he suspected that Jumin would have that kind of taste in things; always commanding, finding himself as a leader, not taking objections. And observing, always, everywhere, giving attention to all details on which other people wouldn’t even look. But one he knew; he would never cross the line of someone’s privacy, but he needed to clear that.

"Yes, I am trying to persuade myself to believe in that too. But I am not sure if it is better or worse. This is not normal to be excited by imprisoning someone. But that view... V, I started to imagine that these gold eyes are thinking that same. That he wants it. Want me to do more..."

It sounded serious, that's why Jumin was worried that much about it. A hand which was rubbing the arm of his friend froze. He knew his friend for two decades now, what made him think that he knows everything about him. But as more he was opening himself it was clarifying that there is still a lot in that man what he had no idea that could ever exist. Yes, he was a person who inspired by something was easily giving all of himself to that. But in that case...

“No, it isn’t normal, I am glad you are aware of it. But that were just thought. You can’t blame yourself for your imagination. People have… a lot of things that are affecting them, no one is that same.”

Oh, it is so embarrassing for him to speak about stuff like that, especially with his inexperienced friend. For a while, he felt like a father talking with a son about adult things. That thought made him a bit relaxed as brought a small amusement.

"Did you make something further, without Luciel's agreement?"

Jumin frowned after the question.

"Gods, no. Luckily no, but if Saeran wouldn't interrupt..."

"Saeran?"

This time the blue haired man was surprised. Saeran? Why was he involved into that? Wasn’t it about the other brother coming here? The situation was becoming more complicated with every next news.

"What was he doing in there? I thought that Luciel is keeping him in the house all the time as he is not stable yet."

Speaking about the younger twin made his chest ache. But it was something he couldn't show to his friend; it had to be hidden as a secret between him and Choi brothers. Something that no one could know. Also, he just tried to look worried about him.

"I thought that too. I was sure that Seven brought him here, just let him wait outside and my security missed that fact. But he looked as much surprised as I was."

V seemed not less confused than when he told him about the unexpected visit of him, then Jumin continued. But first, he took a big sip of wine feeling like his throat became dry.

"I have no idea how that boy did it, but he broke all the security systems and just came in. In the worst moment, he ever could. Gosh. I think the view he saw gave him a wrong idea and wanting to protect his brother he attacked me."

The turquoise eyes blinked a few times, not sure if he did hear correctly. Saeran did... attack his friend? Oh...

"Jumin, he... he is still sick, he wasn't thinking properly."

Now it wasn't just an issue about his friend's feelings, but a serious situation in which that young boy jumped. With a wrong person and even worse time. Knowing his friend, he could be sure that he was considering to sue Saeran for that. It was a line that should never be crossed. But the answer of his friend surprised him, positively.

"I know, just because of that, and the fact he is Seven's brother I just let them leave. But..."

Ah, then there was a condition... he should expect that.

"I don't want to have anyone dangerous in our group, V. This boy needs a professional therapy. I won't sue him, nor call the police. But Seven has to provide him treatment. I can't let anyone to be attacked again if he loses his mind in any situation."

Jumin got up and turned around in his spot to lean against the counter with his back, holding a glass of wine. He still was flustered but seemed to feel better after saying everything that was bothering him.

V sighed knowing how important for his friend RFA’s safety is.

"I understand that, Jumin. I will talk with Luciel about it. Or do you want me not to tell him that I know?"

The black hair fell again on the taller man's face when bowing his head he was thinking.

"I am pretty sure that he suspect that I would tell you, then there is no need to hide it. But I'd prefer to keep it from the others. And I will talk with him myself. It is an issue between us, not you. Don’t take me wrong, but I know you will be too soft for him."

"It is understandable."

A hand again laid on Jumin's shoulder, now squeezing him friendly. Too soft… perhaps, he knew that for all happenings he involved twins into he is the last person who they could listen now; and he wasn’t sure if would be able to try to convince them to anything. Not after what happened with Saeran.

The situation was still bothering the turquoise-haired male, but he will have enough time to consider it all, later.

"I won't tell anyone; you can be sure. But..."

He sounded sad, all that situation...

"It is alright, V. Thank you."

The other’s hand laid down on the one squeezing his shoulder. V felt a warmth in his chest. A small gesture, but was telling more than a million words. Friends, the only thing both needed was just to be for each other. And Jumin seemed to think that too. V knew that he didn't do anything to help his friend, but listen. But it looks like it was enough for the black-haired male.

"I did nothing. But do you feel better?"

Jumin nodded, giving to his friend a wry smile. At least it was better than nothing; the blue haired man thought to give a smile back. Friends. It meant so much.

"I am sorry you had to listen to it all. I still don't know what to do or thing about it all, but I feel better having a chance to speak to someone. Thank you."

As Jumin said, he took away the hand and took a sip from his glass. V’s hand felt oddly cold now, not having his friend’s one on it. Trying to ignore the feeling he took an own glass and made a sip. Indeed, the wine that Jumin chose was more than perfect.

“You know that I am always for you. I know that lately, I wasn’t that easy to catch, but I will try to make it up for you now. I was thinking…”

And elbow laid on the counter, using an open palm to rest a cheek on it when the blue eyes stared on Jumin. They lost a lot of time; it was pretty sad. V wanted to fix it. But not from tomorrow, nor waiting for another call his friend will make not knowing when.

“I thought if I could stay here. For the night. Like in the past. What do you say?”

Jumin almost choked into his glass hearing that proposition. Stay for the night? The question came out of blue, surprising him. Of course, he wasn’t opposite to it, just didn’t expect it.

Seeing the reaction of his friend, V chuckled patting the other’s back helping him take a breath.

“Ah, Jumin, I am sorry, I didn’t want to shock you with that. I just thought that you would want a company today. You know, if you would want to talk more or just didn’t want to stay alone. Elizabeth is a lovely companion, but you need more contact with humans, my friend. And I am not telling about business.”

On that words, the heir has to smile. Of course, V was always repeating that he should make more friendly relations. But he wasn’t that kind of person; it was rare that someone could reach to him that he could call that person a friend. Honestly, he thought that only about V. And Rika. But she is no more here, and the blue haired man sitting next to him is the last person who left in his life. The person, whom he couldn’t catch for months.

“Hmmm. Alright then. I will prepare a room for you to stay. They were not in use for a long time.”

The blue hair shook to the side after that suggestion. V gave another smile, more mischievous, bringing back the memories of the time they were kids.

“No need, I can sleep in yours. It’s big enough for us both. Besides, I don’t want to waste a chance for some good night chit chat with you. Don’t make me please you, Jumin. We lost too much time, and I didn’t propose that to spend it in separate rooms.”

He made a pouting grimace but quickly was back to his normally smiling face. Gods, how anyone could not give in to it? He couldn’t. Then just shook his head surrendering.

“Like a kid…” A smile was returned from the black haired man. The mood was much better now. And V was right; even if Jumin didn’t admit it loudly, he didn’t want to stay now alone. An evening with wine, a dinner they could eat together and a lot of talk about the time they didn’t see each other was the best plan that they could fulfill today.

They didn’t know when the time passed so fast spending it well, together. But laying in the bed, it didn’t take long that both fell asleep, exhausted of emotions from this day. Both smiled, saying the words that they didn’t have a chance to say for years.

“Goodnight, Jumin.”

“Sleep well, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my it ended sooooo long @_@ But I wanted to show both reactions on that difficult situation. 
> 
> From now on, things between Jumin and V will go waaaay further. What might happen between two close friends staying in the same bed for the night? Ah, not what do you all are thinking!
> 
> Wait for the next chapter to know ;) Fluff moments are obligate! Or... maybe something more?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Welcome to my story. This work is a completely rewritten summary of our MysMe Role Play group. I focused here on Jumin x V relationship, as I am the Jumin's character player. The story is not a literal copy of our RP, I just used a part of the plot making minor changes to create the completely rewritten texts suiting it to a fanfic form.
> 
> From the beginning, I want to say a big THANK YOU to all my group for beeing a big part of this storyline.
> 
> I especially want to thank my beloved V, without who I couldn't be part of that sad but beautiful adventure. You are the best.  
> Another thank you for my group's Saeran, for being my beta when I needed it.
> 
> I am not a native English writer, please forgive me for my mistakes if you (for sure!) will find any. I am still trying to improve my writing skills, hope that before we will end this story it will improve enough that I can say 'I am doing it well' :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Warning, it will be a very long FF. Including A LOT OF SMUT, not always filled with love and safety. Jumin is confused by the new experience, and the future happenings will be not helping him with figuring his feelings.
> 
> ***
> 
> As I don't want to give you spoilers, tags and other relationships will be added later, to not give you spoilers about future happenings ;)
> 
> If you reached this point - I am impressed! Hope to see you again in the next chapter! (kudos will help me with having a motivation to write)


End file.
